1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electrical switches, usually but not necessarily of the general purpose type mounted on room walls for the purpose of controlling lighting circuits. In a more particular sense, the invention has particular reference to switches of the type utilizing rockable handles. The invention may be classified with those switches in this category, wherein the handles are separably attached to the housings or bodies of the switches, to facilitate swift and easy interchange of handles, so that handles may not only be selected or match or harmonize with the room decor decided upon when the switches are initially installed, but also, can be interchanged whenever the decor of the room, in particular the wall treatment, is changed after said initial installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The broad concept of electrical switches designed to facilitate handle replacement for decorative purposes, is known, and may be seen in such patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,598,950; 3,681,556; and 4,000,383.
The switches of the prior art, however, have left something to be desired, in that they have not been particularly well suited, by reason of the construction incorporated therein, for use in the typical type of switch mounting that is found in residential or commercial establishments, on room walls of the residential or commerical structure, wherein it is often desired that the switch match or harmonize with colors selected for the room decor.
In such cases, the typical switch mount includes a conventional wall plate, which is detachably connected by mounting screws to the mounting strap of the installed switch. The switch is mounted in a conventional outlet box. The particular dimensions, mounting, wall plate construction, and indeed, every design aspect, and every functional and electrical consideration involved in the switch construction and mounting, are very strictly controlled by building and electrical codes, industry standards, and Underwriters Laboratories requirements. Compliance with all of these is essential if a switch is to be marketed commercially in this country. In other countries as well, similar standards exist and if they do not duplicate those of the United States, at least come very close to the standards established for this country and are followed by all recognized manufacturers of electrical switches of this type.
In switch installations of the character described, the swift and easy interchangeability of handles, particularly large, decorative rocker handles, becomes very important. The handles should be readily interchangeable without the requirement of special tools, that is, the handles should be capable of being removed merely by being grasped and pulled off the housing assembly, and should in turn be capable of attachment to the housing assembly with equal speed and ease, and without requirement of special tools.
This, of course, refers to the authorized removal and attachment of handles. While facilitating such removal and reattachment of handles, it is also important that unauthorized removal be discouraged, that is, when the selected handle is in place and is operative with respect to the switch mechanism, with a wall plate secured to the switch in proper relation to the handle, one should not be able to casually and easily detach the handle. Yet, such detachment should be quickly and easily accomplished, when authorized, following deliberate removal of the wall plate mounting screws and the entire wall plate for the purpose of exposing the switch within the outlet box.
The prior art has not, so far as is known, addressed itself to this particular problem or deficiency in switches as heretofore constructed.
It is also desirable, in installations of the type described, that the user be permitted, should he so choose, to snap the rocker handle into place after the wall plate has been attached to the housing assembly, in an arrangement in which, thereafter, the handle cannot be removed unless the wall plate is physically detached by removal of the wall plate mounting screws.